warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Hope/Chapter 19
Chapter description :Dovewing is awaken by Poppyfrost's cry saying that Brightheart has kitted. Dovewing jumps out of her den, and into the clearing, while Cloudtail is pacing back and forth in front of the nursery. Mousefur rushes over, and asks how many kits there are. Cloudtail replies that there's three, two toms and a she-kit. As Jayfeather emerges from the brambles, Cloudtail asks if Brightheart's okay. Cinderheart replies that she's fine, and motions for Cloudtail to go see. Dovewing stops beside Mousefur, stating that it's the first good news in awhile. Mousefur says that maybe Firestar shoud have sent Brightheart to kit outside the territory, and that it would be safer. :Graystripe protests, saying that the camp is the safest place for any kit. Lilykit comes out of the den, mewing that no one will send her away. Dovewing replies that of course no one would send her away. She says that ThunderClan fights for it's kits. Then nudging Lilykiy towards the warriors den, she suggests that she goes and tells Sorreltail about Brightheart's kits. Firestar jumps down from the Highledge, his mate, Sandstorm, following close behind. He weaves between, Squirrelflight and Dustpelt, stopping by Graystripe to ask how many kits. :Graystripe replies three, and states that Firestar has always been softhearted about kits. Sandstorm says that her and Firestar should have had more, while Firestar states that it's a dark time to be born, and that the battle is near. Graystripe gives Firestar a sharp look, saying that he can't be sure. Firestar protests saying that the battle will come soon. Graystripe questions him, how he knows, and Firestar states that he had a dream the last night. Before Graystripe can ask him anything else, Cloudtail comes over, purring that the kits are lively, fighting over who gets to be closest to their mother's belly. :The thorn barrier rustles, as Jayfeather comes in. The ThunderClan leader pads away, calling to Cloudtail, that he'll welcome the kits into the Clan later. Mousefur meows that she's glad Firestar's leader, and that he has enough strength and courage for them all. Graystripe nudges the elder, saying he remembers when she argued with Bluestar about bringing him in. As Dovewing glances at Firestar, she reflects on how hard it is to imagine that Firestar was once a pampered kittypet, but was now a battle-scarred leader. Mousefur states that she was wrong to argue with Bluestar. Graystripe looks up at the sky mewing that the blue she-cat is probably watching them right now. :Dovewing then hears Firestar call to her to get Lionblaze. She goes to Lionblaze, mewing that Firestar wants them. Lionblaze asks what happened, and Dovewing says that Jayfeather just got back from the Moonpool, and Firestar's acting like the battle is about to start. Lionblaze and Dovewing come into Firestar's den, as Jayfeather stiffles a yawn. She tells Jayfeather that he should rest, and Firestar agrees with her, telling Jayfeather to rest until sunhigh. Lionblaze asks what happens at sunhigh and Firestar explains that they all meet with the other leaders and medicine cats. :He tells them about how Jayfeather united StarClan, and so he must unite the Clans. Jayfeather tells them that Firestar is the fourth cat. Lionblaze tells Dovewing that she was close, because she had said that they needed to start looking for a cat with a special destiny. Firestar's eyes darken as he says that he hopes destiny is enough to save them. :Dovewing follows her Clanmates out of the hollow. Suddenly the battle feels to her, as if it will actually be coming quite soon. Lionblaze spots a squirrel. Firestar assures him that there will be fresh-kill when they get back, and that Brambleclaw was sending out extra hunting patrols. When they reach the island, it's empty, until they see Onestar and Kestrelflight enter the clearing. Kesterflight sits beside Jayfeather, saying that the medicine cats have seen their enemy, and that they have not. Firestar corrects him, saying not yet. :Lionblaze picks up some ShadowClan scent. Onestar states that it was probably from the last Gathering. Lionblaze narrows his eyes, but agrees. Dovewing listens for other cats. She hears Mistystar, Willowshine, and Mothwing coming, as well as Blackstar and Littlecloud. She expands her senses, and hears WindClan cats chatting. One states that they shouldn't have gone alone, and another says that it must be a trap. After listening a little longer, Dovewing realizes that they must be afraid of Firestar. Blackstar and Littlecloud emerge from the long grass. Blackstar asks Firestar why he brought warriors. :Firestar says he'll explain when Mistystar gets here. Eventually Mistystar and Willowshine come. Mistystar says that Willowshine insisted that she come, saying that Dark Forest were planning to invade Clan territory. Mistystar's eyes are glittering in disbelief. Mothwing states that Willowshine had never been wrong before. The RiverClan leader asks how dead cats could possibly harm them. Blackstar mews that Littlecloud told him they learned how to cross their borders. Onestar states that it's impossible and Jayfeather, says that how dare he question a medicine cat. :Jayfeather then asks Onestar if he thinks they would lie. Onestar flattens his ears against his head, Mistystar shifts her paws, but only Blackstar replies. He says that StarClan and the Dark Forest have always been beyond their reach, but now their telling them that, the Clans are part of a war between them. Firestar says that it's not just a war between them, but that the Dark Forest had declared war upon all the Clans. Onestar scowls, asking him if he brought warriors to force them to join him. :Firestar replies that they are part of a prophecy. Firestar says that many moons ago he was given a prophecy that said the kin of his kin would be born with the powers of the stars in their paws. He says that for a long time he didn't know what it meant, but now he does. He motions towards Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing. Firestar adds that each of the three have a special power. Blackstar asks what kind of power. Lionblaze says that he can never be defeated in battle. Jayfeather says that he can sense thoughts and walk through dreams. Dovewing says that she can hear things that are far away. :Confused, Mistystar asks what she means. Dovewing replies that she could hear Mistystar's Clanmates if she tried. Mistystar hisses that she's a spy, and Dovewing protests that she would never spy. Blackstar bares his teeth at her, asking if she really wouldn't. Littlecloud darts forward, saying that they're missing the point. Jayfeather, began backing Littlecloud up by saying that they were given their powers to save the Clans, not to harm them. Blackstar weaves around Lionblaze, saying that he could never be defeated. He then says that Rowanclaw told him, that he had shredded Lionblaze. :Lionblaze snaps that he let Rowanclaw shred him. Blackstar backs away from Lionblaze, and looks at Firestar. He asks what the prophecy is for. Onestar adds that why has Firestar kept it a secret until just now. Firestar says that the time was not right before. Blackstar asks what makes it right now. Willowshine pads over to Dovewing, asking if she can hear as far as the Dark Forest. Dovewing stiffens, saying that she doesn't know. The RiverClan medicine cat asks her if she will try. Dovewing nods, stretching her ears until the tips began to ache. :Blackstar asks what she's doing, and Willowshine replies that she's showing them their enemy. Dovewing's throat tightens, as she wonders if her power will fail her. She reaches out from the island, letting her hearing spread in every direction at once. She hears the murmuring of the Clans sweeping over her. Dovewing keeps reaching further, past the Clans, into darkness. She forces herself to relax, and let the darkness seep in. She can hear distant yowling far away. She focuses on the cry, and rushes towards it. Dovewing then realizes that she's in the Place of No Stars. She exclaims that she's in it. :Onestar gasps, asking if she can hear what's really going on there. Littlecloud tells him not to disturb her. Blackstar whispers to his medicine cat, if he really expects them to believe that she can visit the Place of No Stars in her thoughts. Mothwing points out that he believes that all the cats in StarClan can see beyond normal boundaries. Mistystar tells them to be quiet, and Dovewing begins to concentrate harder. A deep growl sounds beside her, saying to someone to dig their claws deeper into the muscle, and that he must feel the fire touch his bones. :A tortured screech sounds from the gloomy forest. Dovewing then realizes this is where Ivypool trains every night. Dovewing states that they're training for battle. Jayfeather adds that they train every night. Littlecloud breaths that they have no code. Another bloodcurdling screech sounds from the forest, and Dovewing instinctivley begins to pull her senses away, but Willowshine urges her to keep going. She watches as two warriors try and shred each other on the slimy ground. She hears A dark tabby say that they will shred every Clan cat who's ever lived. :Jayfeather exclaims that she's found Brokenstar. Onestar asks how Jayfeather knows. The gray tabby, replies that he can see into her thoughts. Jayfeather adds that he's talking to his Clanmates. Blackstar asks what he's saying. Dovewing begins to quote Brokenstar's words. She says that he says that destorying the puny little warriors around the lake will be fun, when they kill StarClan that will be their final revenge. Dovewing shrinks away to a different part of the forest. A white she-cat asks why they have to train in a stinking forest. :The white she-cat also asks why can't they train on their own land. Mistystar asks if it's a Clan cat. Onestar asks why a Clan cat would be in the Dark Forest. Dovewing recognizes the cat as Icewing of RiverClan. She realizes that she can't betray Icewing. Dovewing shuts off the sound, and presses closer to Willowshine. Firestar thanks her, and when she opens her eyes she's back at the island. Mistystar is staring at Dovewing in dismay, and Onestar doesn't move, his gaze level with Firestar, asking how to stop them. Firestar straightens, saying that they fight. :Blackstar hisses that they don't stand a chance on Clan territory, because they barely know it. Dovewing stands up, saying that they know it too. Blackstar turns on her, confusion in his eyes. Dovewing explains that they send patrols out every night onto Clan territories to scout out the best places to ambush and fight. Blackstar hisses if she heard them. Lionblaze says that the scents they found were from the Dark Forest. Mistystar says that there Clan scents among them. Lionblaze tells them that they recruited Clan cats. Blackstar protests saying that ShadowClan would never do such a thing. :Firestar tells them cats have been recruited from every Clan. Onestar demands Dovewing to tell them who the cats are. Dovewing says that she can't. Blackstar pads in front of her, asking if she's a traitor too. Firestar steps in front of her, saying that of course she isn't a traitor, and that they don't know which side any cat will choose until the battle begins. Onestar says that if they know who the traitors are, they can be prepared. Mistystar looks frightened as she asks Dovewing to tell them who the traitors are. Blackstar hisses that they have to be punished. :Dovewing says that she can't tell them, and that Firestar's right, because they haven't betrayed anyone yet. Firestar explains to them that they think they're training to help the Clans. Blackstar mews that they're fools. Lionblaze also explains that only some cats stay because Brokenstar threatens to kill any cat who betrays the Dark Forest. Blackstar asks what they do about the Dark Forest. Lionblaze says that they must stand together. Onestar asks how they can trust each other. Firestar says that the time has come to fight their greatests enemy, and that they can stand together or alone. He says that the Clans are stronger side by side, like in the The Great Journey. :Mistystar says that RiverClan will join the alliance. Dovewing suddenly realizes that she has been holding her breath. She lets it out, chest aching. Onestar says that WindClan will join the alliance, Blackstar says that ShadowClan will join the alliance on one condition. Firestar asks what the condition is. Blackstar says that whenever a Clan cat is on ShadowClan territory, ShadowClan will be in charge of it, even if it's a Clan leader. Firestar nods and says okay. The medicine cats sit by eachother, and Jayfeather states that StarClan will be pleased, and they murmur in agreement. :Firestar says that they need a battle plan. Mistystar asks where the Dark Forest will attack, and Lionblaze replies that it could anywhere. Onestar says that patrols should move through all territories at night and day, and no borders should block them. Blackstar doesn't like the idea, and Firestar reminds him that they're not enemies any longer. Firestar says that he'll send three warriors to each Clan's camp at dusk. Mistystar stiffens, and asks why so soon, and Firestar replies that they must be preprared. He asks if they will each send three warriors the ThunderClan, and they agree. :Onestar asks which cats they can trust. He points out that Harespring keeps coming back, with unexplained injuries. Mistystar adds that Troutstream has been bad tempered lately. Onestar says that he doesn't want Mistystar's traitors on WindClan land, Mistystar says that she doesn't want his traitors on RiverClan land. Dovewing exclaims that they don't know that they're traitors, and that they should be concentrating on the battle, and not trying to guess who enemies are. Blackstar asks what if they tell their plans to their Dark Forest allies. :Firestar says that it's a risk they must take. Firestar adds that battle patrols must focus on protecting the camp of the Clan, and that they must keep their kits and elders safe. Onestar adds that once each camp is safe, the patrol must drive the attackers, away. Blackstar adds that they must send messangers. Firestar says that the fastest two cats from each Clan will be the messangers. Onestar adds that they must only carry news, and not participate in battle. Firestar demands for them to all go home, and prepare for the battle. :As they begin to go home Dovewing sees a pair of eyes watching her, and realizes that it's Tigerheart. As Firestar, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze begin to leave, Dovewing says that she'll catch up. Dovewing asks Tigerheart what he's doing here. He asks if she really heard all the way to the Dark Forest, and Dovewing said that she did, and that she's told him this before. Tigerheart says that he's never seen her use her powers, and that it was great, as he goes to nuzzle her cheek, Dovewing jerks away, asking what he's doing. Tigerheart replies what he always does. :He asks if anything has changed between them, and Dovewing says that she doesn't know. Tigerheart asks if they can have one more night together, and Dovewing says no, because there's a battle coming. Tigerheart says that he loves her, and Dovewing say that this isn't the time, and that she has a battle to fight. He asks what about after, and she says there will be four Clans again, and that they'll be in their seperate Clans. Tigerheart asks if she can give him up so easily, and she says it's hard for her, but she has to. Dovewing then begins to run back to ThunderClan camp. Characters Major *Firestar *Onestar *Blackstar *Mistystar }} Minor *Cloudtail *Mousefur *Jayfeather *Cinderheart *Graystripe *Lilykit *Sandstorm *Dustpelt *Squirrelflight *Lionblaze *Kestrelflight *Unnamed WindClan warriors *Willowshine *Mothwing *Littlecloud *Tigerheart }} Mentioned *Sorreltail *Bluestar }} Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:The Last Hope Category:Chapter subpages